Neliku Fusion
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part six of the fusion saga. One-Shot! Nel has returned from Hueco Mundo in her adult form but runs into Rangiku, who suggests an easy way to get Ichigo's attention using a certain Fusion Dance... NelXIchigoXRangiku


Neliku Fusion  
NelXIchigoXRangiku

 **A.N.: One-Shot! This is a sequel to Runoku Fusion and the last part of the first half of my** _ **Fusion Saga.**_ **This is also a semi-request by Loosetie, who suggested this pairing.**

 _ **Several Days after the Events of "Runoku Fusion"….  
**_ **Karakura Town 9:00 PM  
Rangiku POV**

Rangiku stood atop a water tower and looked out over the sleepy town. She sighed as she stretched out her tired limbs, having to kill multiple hollows that repeatedly showed up and attacked people. "Finally, some peace and quiet… and at least I can finally sit down now…."

She'd spent a whole day sleeping in Ichigo's bed back at Squad 4, snuggling next to the recovering Ichigo, recharging her exhausted body. She was a bit fatigued when she separated from Orihime but she was outright exhausted from the fusion with Unohana. ' _Perhaps it's because she has that much spirit energy that me… either that, or I've never had sex that intense before. I know that I was pretty wild with Kon and Ichigo as Rangime but with Runoku it was like a rollercoaster ride that never seemed to end.'_

Turning around, she looked over to where the Kurosaki house was, wondering if Ichigo was there. She'd felt Ichigo's and Orihime's spiritual pressures spike for an hour and knew that they were having some fun, but decided not to steal Orihime's thunder. "Hmm… I wonder if Ichigo's ok…. " She was thinking of paying him a visit for some quality snuggling time when she was interrupted by a voice from above.

"INCOMINNNNNNNGGGG!"

"What the hell?" Rangiku shouted as she jumped back, the object slamming into the water tower and making it collapse, landing on the rooftop below, Rangiku drew Haineko and readied for another surprise attack. The figure poked its head out of the rubble and saw Rangiku standing there. "Hi!" she cheered merrily as she got out of the rubble.

Rangiku stared in confusion at the figure. The woman was undoubtedly an arrancar, what with the horned skull mask on her head. She had a bizarre hair-color, even by her standards, aquamarine that flowed in silky locks down her back. She was wearing a white outfit, with a zanpakuto on her hip. Despite the fact that she just slammed into a water tower like a meteorite she seemed relatively unharmed. "Hello there!" she said walking up to Rangiku. "Could you tell me where I can find Ichigo?"

The lieutenant blinked. "Ichigo? Why do you want to know?" Her gaze hardened. "You aren't here to avenge Aizen, are you?"

Shaking her head, the arrancar smiled happily at the woman. "Nope! It's been so long since I saw Ichigo that I wanted to see if he was ok!" She held out her hand. "My name's Nelliel, but you can call me Nel!"

Rangiku recognized the name. "Wait, you're the girl who helped Ichigo back in Hueco Mundo. I thought you were a little kid?"

"Not anymore!" Nel said with a smirk. She turned and showed her the armband on her arm. "Ichigo's friend with the bucket hat made me this armband which helps keep in my sprit energy, so now I can be back to normal!"

"I see…" Rangiku said when a thought hit her. "You know, if you're gonna see Ichigo, may I ask what you plan to do there?"

Nel blushed as her mind turned down a dirty road. "Well… I wanted to know if I could stay with him, since I don't like staying in Hueco Mundo… I heard that he had two girlfriends so I was going to ask if I could join in on their fun."

Rangiku grinned from ear to ear. "Well, I'm actually jealous of Ichigo now. He just gets all the fun!" She walked over to Nel and slid an arm across her shoulders, pulling her close. "I think he wouldn't object, nor Orihime or Rukia. But…" she leaned in close, making Nel blush from the intimate closeness of the lieutenant. "I have an idea that I'm sure both you and Ichigo will just love…."

Nel looked at the strawberry blonde curiously. "Really? What?"

As Rangiku explained her plan she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag of white pills Kisuke gave her for just this situation: Light Infiltration Pills. Not wanting anyone to hollowfy like Yoruichi did again; Kisuke developed the pills in order to block any hollowfication that might happen during fusion with a hollow. Rangiku pressed a finger against the small white pill, letting it dissolve and permeate her soul.

"Oh, just a little thing me and my friends discovered: Fusion."

 _ **10 minutes Later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room 9:10 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo lay in bed, sleeping from the tiresome day. That morning he'd been jumped by Yoruichi, who'd lost control of her inner hollow again, and he was surprised he still had his hips attached from how hard she rode him. Still, at least Orihime was able to soothe him later that afternoon, having passionate anal sex right there on the floor; apparently her excursion as Rangime had caused her to realize how good it felt having Ichigo tear up her ass.

His sleep was stirred when he felt his skin heat up. He rose to that level of semi-consciousness where you're not really dreaming but you're not really awake either. He felt a hot and wet suction on his crotch, making him give a low moan, his back arching up as he felt a gentle scratching on his sides.

"Ichigo… wakey wakey, Ichigo…."

Groaning from being awoken, Ichigo cracked an eye open, his vision obscured by drowsiness. "Yoruichi… five more minutes… then I'll help you out with your hollowfication," he groaned into his pillow, rolling onto his side. He felt that hot suction on his cock leave him but he merely heard a chuckle from his intruder. The bed shifted and Ichigo felt two very large and soft objects press into his bare back, Ichigo sleeping without his shirt on. The mystery girl nuzzled his neck lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his back.

"Oh, we're not Yoruichi, our little Ichigo…."

Realizing the implication behind those last three words, Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up, his mouth gaping at the woman in his bed. "Nel? Rangiku? You two fused?!"

"Yep! Our name's Neliku."

Lying on her side was a gorgeous woman with a body many would kill for. She was all sexy, with Nel's and Rangiku's curvaceous figure wrapped up in one. Her face resembled Nel's, along with the pink mark across her face but her pale blue eyes looked at Ichigo with a hungry gaze. Her hair on the other hand… was new for Ichigo. Unlike the other fusion women, the merger hadn't blended their hairstyles. One half of her hair was strawberry blonde, with the other half aquamarine with a cartoonish cat-skull on the side of her head. Like Haliichi she had a hollow hole in her chest, but Ichigo knew that Kisuke made those pills so he didn't have to worry about a hollowfied Rangiku. Her chest was just as big as Rangiku's and Nel's, her nipples peeking out through her vest. She wore the traditional fusion vest, with a pink and black color on it, with white pants. "Neliku, what are you doing here?"

The woman grinned as she leaned forward, her nose touching Ichigo's and making him blush from the intimate contact. "We wanted to have fun. We heard all about the fun you've been having with Rukia and Orihime, so we decided to become one and have some fun with you."

Ichigo began to sweat, feeling pangs of guilt. While it was true that Rukia and Orihime were ok whenever some fused woman got into his pants, Orihime wanting a deeper emotional relationship with him and Rukia just wanting him to rock her world since they both came to terms with the fact that he was a chick magnet, he did feel like he was cheating on his girlfriends.

Neliku sensed the hesitance in Ichigo's eyes and grabbed his hands. Ichigo's fingers sunk into her chest as she placed them on her breasts, the massive jugs feeling soft and yet surprisingly bouncy to the teen Ichigo. "C'mon, Ichigo. We know what you want…." She let go of one of his hands and led the other hand southward, putting it inside her pants so Ichigo could feel her moist womanhood. "We know what you like…."

Unable to suppress his own hormonal urges Ichigo scooched closer to Neliku. His unoccupied hand resumed its post at her rack and squeezing the mammary as he began to finger her. "Neliku…."

The woman silenced him by a sweet kiss, her hands grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling him close, her bosom pressing into his chest. Falling backward onto the bed, Neliku's hands roamed Ichigo's back, making him moan into the kiss, her touch making his head swim with sensation. As they parted, a string of saliva still connecting them, Neliku purred seductively as she spread her legs wider, her white pants becoming stained. "Ichigo…" she cooed into his ear as she ran her hands up and down his spine, making the boy shiver on top of her. "Take off our clothes…."

It wasn't hard for Ichigo to take off Neliku's vest; it was practically coming off to begin with since it couldn't restrain her huge rack. Ichigo practically drooled as he pulled off her pants, revealing her nude body. As she smiled up at him, Ichigo thought that he had his own goddess of love in his bed; her body was at the peak of beauty. Seeing Ichigo in awe of her sexy body made Neliku smile. "Ichigo," she said as she looked up at Ichigo. "You look like you're just about to burst." Ichigo gasped as she palmed the bulge in his pants. "Let me make you more comfortable."

Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's broad, toned chest, Neliku rolled over until she lay on top of Ichigo. She took pleasure in Ichigo's moans as she slid down his chest, her massive breasts dragging across his chest, cooing in pleasure as her hardened nipples rubbed against his heated skin. Reaching his sweat pants, Neliku grabbed them and pulled, revealing her prize. Licking her lips, Neliku leaned down and gave the long shaft a lewd lick from her tongue, earning a low moan from Ichigo. However, she had better plans than to just give Ichigo a blowjob. "Ichigo, how about we shake things up?"

Ichigo looked at the woman curiously. Sitting up, he watched as Neliku stood up and walked to the center of the room. "What do you have in mind?"

Leaning over until her breasts swayed to the point it was criminal, Neliku grinned. "Is our handsome substitute man enough to do a standing 69?" she asked with a smirk.

' _Wow, she's just as kinky as Rangime… but then again, this IS Rangiku and Nel put together…'_ Ichigo mused as he hopped off the bed. He pulled Neliku into another breathtaking kiss, his tongue sloppily entwining with hers, before putting his strength to the test. Neliku grinned from ear to ear as Ichigo crouched down and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her upside down. Neliku didn't let the sudden feeling of vertigo deter her from wrapping her lips around Ichigo's cock. Keeping his grip on her waist steady, Ichigo leaned his head down and licked her wet pussy, her taste spurring him to lick her deeper.

Neliku moaned into Ichigo's cock as she sucked him deep, taking more and more of him with each bob of her head. Her slurping and gagging filled the room. Soon Ichigo was moaning into her pussy as she took him into her mouth entirely, letting him experience the pleasure of a woman giving him deepthroat. "Mmmh!"

Ichigo slipped his tongue deep into her wet folds, eating out the woman with vigor. His legs wobbled from the intensity of her blowjob, never feeling the tight and wet heat of a woman's throat before, but he held on. Not wanting to be the one who came first, Ichigo's tongue left Neliku's pussy to lap at her hardened clit, flicking against the sensitive nub.

The boy's ministrations made Neliku lose it. A gagged moan came from the woman as she came, her pussy squirting right into Ichigo's mouth, who greedily licked her juices. As she came, Neliku began to suck off Ichigo faster and more intensely, eager to taste his essence. She didn't have to wait long, as Ichigo was at the end of his rope. Taking his lips away from Neliku's wet snatch, Ichigo threw his head back. "Fuck!" he groaned as he bucked his hips into Neliku's mouth, making her gag as more of his cock slid into her throat. "Cumming!"

Neliku closed her eyes and accepted Ichigo's treat as it shot into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt the huge load into her mouth; there was so much it was almost too much for her to hold. Pulling her head away from Ichigo's cock, she swallowed the sticky cum and sighed erotically. "Oh god, Ichigo, you taste amazing!"

Chuckling, Ichigo laid her down onto his bed and wiped his mouth clean. "Ready for more?" he asked with a smile.

Giggling, Neliku got up off the bed and got down on her hands and knees. "We sure are! But we want you here…" she purred as she spread her cheeks, revealing her asshole. "Fuck our ass!"

Aroused more than ever at Neliku's horny state of mind, Ichigo moved to his desk, where he kept a bottle of lube in the drawer. "No!" Neliku insisted, pushing a finger inside her derriere. "No lube, no prep! We want you to fuck our ass raw!"

' _Well… she is half Nel, who told me right when we met that she was a masochist….'_

Deciding to up his ante, Ichigo positioned her in the pile-driver position, letting Neliku watch as Ichigo pushed his cock into her sphincter. "AHHH! FUCK!" Neliku shrieked as her ass was quickly invaded, tears dripping down her face as the pain of her ass being split in two hit her. "YES! FUCK ME, ICHIGO! FUCK MY ASS!" Neliku screamed. Luckily for Ichigo, he'd asked Kisuke to make his room soundproof so his family wouldn't hear him.

Ichigo almost blew his load from how tight Neliku's ass was. ' _Whoa! No wonder Kon went gung ho on Rangime!'_ Gripping Neliku's asscheeks until his fingers left bruises, Ichigo pulled out and slammed back in. "Fuck!" he groaned. Thanks to their new position, Ichigo slid deep into Neliku's ass, the girl feeling like the tip was poking her stomach as he punched his way deeper into her with each thrust. "Neliku! This feels amazing!" Ichigo couldn't help but grunt.

"AH! OH! FUCK!" Neliku screamed with each thrust into her ass. It hurt her immensely to have her ass fucked without any prep or lube to help ease Ichigo's cock into her but it hurt so good that it made her scream for more. "OHHH ICHIGO! MORE!" she shrieked, gripping his legs as she watched him plug her asshole again and again.

Neliku thought she'd never walk without a limp ever again as Ichigo plunged his manhood into her asshole. Her pussy gushing her juices down her front, her body caving in to her innermost desires. "OOOOH! YESSS!" she continued to scream until her voice was hoarse. Part of her hoped that the floor was strong enough to handle Ichigo's erratic fucking, it'd be quite embarrassing if they fucked a hole through the floor and landed right on top of his sisters….

The fused Soul Reaper/Arrancar's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her orgasm coming hard. "FUCK…FUCK…FUUUUCKKKKK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, her mind blanking out as she squirted.

Ichigo gasped, his eyes growing wide as Neliku's ass tightened around his cock, his sac tightening. "Cumming! NELIKU!" he screamed as he came, filling up her ass with his white cum. Neliku gave out an incomprehensible groan as she was filled with an anal creampie, feeling like her ass was melting away from the heat of Ichigo's spunk.

As Ichigo pulled out of her ass, Neliku crumpled to the floor in a daze. A bright flash of light later and there lay two busty women, groaning in ecstasy. Ichigo looked at the two women confused. ' _Wait… They should have a lot more spirit energy to maintain fusion. So why'd they separate?'_ Then his eyes turned to the armband on Nel's arm and saw that it was pulsing. ' _I get it. Nel's fluctuating sprit energy caused the merger to become unstable when Neliku was pushed over the edge.'_

As gently as he could, Ichigo picked up each buxom lady and laid her on his bed, first Nel then Rangiku. Nel, dead asleep from all the excitement, snuggled into Rangiku's bosom, sighing in pleasure. Rangiku raised her head and looked at Ichigo as he slid into bed with them, the boy putting an arm around the two and pulling them close. "Ichigo?" Rangiku muttered, her throat feeling raw from all of her screaming.

"Yeah Rangiku?"

"Next time I fuse with someone and demand you to pound my ass: don't. I don't think I'll be able to sit down until next year…" she groaned as she closed her eyes, holding Nel close to her as she laid her head on Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo chuckled as he pulled the blanket over them, patting her head as he felt exhaustion take him. "Maybe this will teach you not to fuse at random."

"Aww!" Rangiku pouted with puppy dog eyes. "Where's the fun in that?"

Both Soul Reapers giggled as they fell asleep, joining Nel in slumber….

The End

 **A.N.: And that ends the first part of the** _ **Fusion Saga.**_ **Part two will deal with another form of fusion: the Potara Earrings. How's that going to work? Well, you'll just find out, won't you?**


End file.
